La légende qui les lia
by Dragonha
Summary: Os promis sur les incubes et leurs pouvoirs. Zéro vit quelque chose de bizarre, et quand Kaname se rajoute à l'équation, ça risque de faire des étincelles.


**Auteur :** Drag

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi, tout à Hino Matsuri.

**Warning :** Encore un lemon et oui, et langage vulgaire et cru et tendances légèrement perverses. Donc, mineurs, homophobes, prenez la croix rouge !

**Résumé :** Zéro vit quelque chose de bizarre, et quand Kaname se rajoute à l'équation, ça risque de faire des étincelles. Encore un peu UA, puisque Zéro n'est pas un demi-vampire mais un incube.

L'OS promit à tous ceux qui ont reviewé La destinée des âmes sœurs, et les autres bien sûr, sur notre Zéro en incube, et avec un Kaname aux trousses.

_Livre et rêve_

« Paroles »

'Pensées'

Bonne lecture à tous.

**La légende qui les lia**

C'était un mois de juin comme un autre, ou presque. Un des étudiants de l'école Cross allait bientôt avoir une drôle de surprise. Cet étudiant, c'est Zéro Kiryu, jeune homme de 15 ans, depuis ce matin, très beau et doué dans à peu près toutes les matières. Au soir, alors qu'il étudiait ses leçons, comme tout lycéen normal, il commença à ressentir quelque chose d'étrange.

Un frisson lui parcourait l'échine, sans aucun préambule. Intrigué, il leva une main pour tâter son front. Rien, pas de température, et même pas une sensation de froid. Il ne s'expliquait pas ce tressaillement alors que sa fenêtre était fermée, et que le chauffage fonctionnait parfaitement.

Le jeune homme se dit qu'après tout ce n'était peut-être qu'une réaction de fatigue. Il planchait tout de même depuis deux heures et demie sur des matières qu'il connaissait bien. Se persuadant que ce n'était que ça, le garçon aux cheveux argentés se leva et voulut se mettre au lit. Il n'eut que le temps d'enlever ses vêtements qu'un vertige le prit soudainement.

Par chance, il était très proche de son lit et tomba à moitié dessus. Malgré cela, l'étudiant se reprit assez longtemps pour se mettre sous les couvertures avant de tomber dans un profond sommeil.

Ce dernier fut agité, par des rêves étranges. Dans l'un, il se masturbait seul sur son lit, dans un autre, quelqu'un était avec lui. Le dernier songe qu'il fit fut le plus étrange.

_Un jeune homme aux cheveux couleur argent se délassait sur un rocher __au bord d'un petit étang. La forêt qui l'entourait l'apaisait beaucoup, il se sentait en confiance et serein. Puis un bruit proche lui fit relever la tête. « Ah. Te voilà enfin. J'avais peur que mon attraction ne marche pas sur toi. » déclara le garçon. _

_Un autre jeune homme venait d'apparaître et s'approcha de Zéro doucement. Il ne parla pas mais vint s'asseoir à côté de l'autre. Kiryu sourit et se colla à celui qui l'avait rejoint grâce à son pouvoir. L'attraction qu'un incube pouvait déployer attirait n'importe qui, mais en se concentrant sur une personne particulière, on amenait celui qu'on voulait à soi, sans problème. _

_Dans ce cas-ci, l'incube avait eu un faible pour un splendide garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux doux yeux chocolat. Bizarrement, il avait eu du mal à le faire venir à lui, et il n'en connaissait pas la raison. Peu lui importait, la chaleur caractéristique se faisait de plus en plus sentir__, c'était un jour spécial et son corps n'en pouvait plus. Empressé, l'argenté se jeta sur son partenaire et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. _

Zéro se réveilla en sursaut, paniqué. Par tous les dieux, c'était Kuran ! Que venait faire ce vampire dans ce rêve trop bizarre, et pourquoi ils s'embrassaient comme s'ils s'aimaient ? Et puis qui était-il dans ce rêve ? Une créature étrange avec un… pouvoir d'attraction. Ca lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Soit, il se rendrait à la bibliothèque après les cours. Pour l'heure, il était trois heures du matin, et il ne voulait que dormir sans refaire pareil songe.

Le reste de sa nuit se passa sans problème, plus de rêves aussi spéciaux que celui avec le Président de la Night Class. Il se réveilla aux environs de sept heures, et alla prendre son déjeuner avec son père adoptif et sa sœur dans un petit salon, non loin du bureau directorial.

La journée se passa relativement bien, excepté quelques vertiges passagers que personne ne remarqua. Il espérait vivement qu'en se rendant à la bibliothèque, il trouverait réponse à ses questions. Dès que la cloche sonna la fin du dernier cours, le garçon se dépêcha d'aller au deuxième étage, section mythologie et créatures fantastiques.

Dans les premiers livres, Zéro ne trouva rien d'intéressant, on ne parlait que du dérivé féminin de l'incube, pas ce qu'il voulait. Surtout qu'il n'y avait aucune description de son état. Dans les livres sur les créatures fantastiques, il n'y avait rien non plus. Les incubes n'étaient cités que comme exemple pour les créatures fantasmagoriques ou plus simplement comme les démons du sexe. Rien ! Il n'avançait pas du tout, et cela l'inquiétait.

Cependant, ceci était des livres pour les humains. Si les vampires existaient, et il y avait beaucoup de livres sur eux, la race à laquelle il croyait appartenir devait exister aussi. Kiryu réfléchit juste un instant avant de prendre sa décision, il irait dans la réserve de livres de la Night Class. Là, il trouverait peut-être une réponse.

Et aussi, il s'interrogeait de la raison pour laquelle il ne développait cela que maintenant. Il pria pour que toutes les réponses lui soient révélées dans un livre. De toute manière, il le verrait bientôt, il devait courir maintenant pour arriver aux portes de la Lune. Il était chargé, avec sa sœur, de surveiller les élèves humains de l'établissement, et que les vampires n'aient pas de problèmes, et inversement.

L'argenté arriva à temps et fit barrage de son corps devant une foule de filles en chaleur. Il faut dire qu'il y avait de quoi, les garçons de la classe de nuit étaient tous superbes. L'échange des classes était devenu un rituel, et les humaines s'excitaient comme ce n'était pas permis pour ne serait-ce que voir leurs idoles. Si elles savaient le secret les entourant, elles ne seraient peut-être pas dans cet état.

« Zéro, allez quoi, laisse-nous passer juste une fois. » supplia une des filles derrière lui. « Non ! » « Bouh! Méchant. » Elle lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes pour se venger. Et là, surprise, certes elle avait mis un peu de force dedans, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Le garçon n'avait pas eu mal, même s'il avait crié, mais le simple fait d'être touché lui provoquait de la douleur. Il avait eu une sensation désagréable lors du choc, comme s'il attendait une réaction particulière.

C'était comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique. Et pour ne rien arranger, un autre frisson s'empara de lui. Il ne comprenait guère ses réactions, il se doutait que c'était lié à sa condition étrange mais ça devenait insupportable. Que faire ? A son cri d'exclamation, tout le monde s'était retourné vers lui et le regardait avec curiosité.

Yûki, dans sa grande mansuétude, hurla à tout le monde : « Que personne ne bouge. » Elle s'approcha ensuite prudemment de son frère. « Zéro ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » La jeune fille inquiète posa sa main sur l'épaule du garçon. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, « Ah ! » Il enleva sa main rapidement, un autre flux électrique l'avait traversé. Il semblait faire ça avec tout le monde, qu'est-ce que c'était bon sang !

Et puis pourquoi entendait-il la voix de sa sœur dans sa tête qui le traitait de fou ! Déjà avec la fille qui l'avait touché avant, il avait eu la même chose. Elle s'était dit qu'il était mignon mais franchement bizarre. Pouvait-il réellement entendre les pensées des autres. Mais bordel pourquoi ce genre de truc n'arrivait qu'à lui ?

Les vampires s'étaient également arrêtés et étaient très intrigué de ce qui arrivait. Tous se disaient simplement que le Kiryu voulait faire son intéressant. Trois des créatures de la nuit avaient des pensées différentes de leur groupe. Senri pensait qu'il devait lui être arrivé quelque chose de grave pour réagir comme ça. Ichijo se questionnait sur ces réactions étranges et spéculait sur ce qui lui arrivait.

Mais le plus stupéfiant pour Zéro, ce n'était pas tous ceux qui le traitaient de malade, ni ce que les vampires pouvaient penser. Non, Kuran, encore et toujours lui, il n'entendait rien venant de lui. Malgré tout, il pouvait jurer que le cerveau du brun tournait à plein régime, rien qu'à son regard.

Il ne voulait plus que ça dure. Aussi, sans se soucier de la foule, il s'échappa et fila dans sa chambre, ses recherches attendraient. Les vampires le virent passer à toute vitesse à côté d'eux, et chacun sentit une odeur étrange émané de leur chargé de discipline. Sans leurs parfaites maîtrises de leurs émotions, leurs yeux auraient virés au rouge, tant le parfum était fort et entêtant, juste assez pour leur odorat.

« Bien, allons en cours. » murmura simplement le leader des vampires. Ses amis le suivirent jusque dans le bâtiment. De l'autre côté de la porte, les humains étaient toujours figés, continuant à se demander ce qui était arrivé à l'argenté.

Durant la nuit, les vampires suivirent leur cours comme à l'accoutumée, mais dès la première pause les conversations allèrent bon train. « C'était quoi cette odeur qu'il dégageait ? » « Et pourquoi souffrait-il quand elles l'ont touché ? » « Il semblait aussi avoir très mal à la tête, je ne le comprends pas celui-là. » Seuls Kaname, Takuma et Shiki se taisaient et cherchaient réellement une réponse, les autres se servaient juste du sujet le plus récent pour des commérages insignifiants.

« Président ? » demanda son second. « Je sais, Ichijo. Je sais ce qu'il va faire, ne t'inquiètes pas. » A ces mots, le blond sut que son meilleur ami allait faire ce qu'il pouvait pour aider le garçon, il semblait déjà savoir ce qu'il avait, et où le trouver.

Pendant que la Night était en classe, Zéro, durant sa ronde, en profita pour ouvrir discrètement la porte du pavillon de la lune. Il la referma soigneusement et grimpa jusqu'au premier étage et ouvrit sans peine le troisième battant à sa droite. Enfin, il était dans la bibliothèque, il fouilla les étagères du regard pour trouver son rayon.

Il arriva bientôt devant le sujet qui l'intéressait : les créatures du monde. Kiryu attrapa quelques ouvrages et s'installa à une table. Rien dans le premier, pareil pour les deux suivants. Au quatrième il n'obtint qu'un court paragraphe sur ce qu'il savait déjà. Il ne pouvait pas écrire plus que dieu du sexe, démons qui débauchent les humains ?

Le garçon se faufila de nouveau à l'étagère et son regard se porta sur un livre à la couverture bleu nuit. _Démons aux grands pouvoirs._ Peut-être que dans celui-là, il aurait plus d'informations. Il prit le bouquin et commença à le feuilleter en retournant s'asseoir. Au bout de quelques pages tournées, il tomba sur une photo.

On aurait dit le couple de son rêve, la page était en couleur, l'étang, la pierre, la forêt et bien sûr les deux hommes qui s'embrassaient, tout était là. En légende, il put lire : Frédéric Kuran et l'incube Irya. Une minute ! Kuran ! Cet homme était un aïeul de Kaname, et sans doute le démon un des siens. Par l'enfer, ils étaient liés à toutes les époques !

Sur la page d'après, il y avait enfin une description du dit démon, ainsi que les choses importantes à savoir. Zéro ajusta la lampe de poche qu'il avait emmenée et commença sa lecture, avide d'enfin savoir ce qui lui était tombé dessus.

_Incube_

_Démon d__u septième cercle, homologue masculin de la succube (fille-démone). Un incube est un garçon-démon possédant une grande beauté et se servant de l'énergie sexuelle de ses victimes pour se nourrir. Par extension, si la créature rencontre son âme-sœur, il ne se sustentera qu'avec lui ou elle. Sa vie ne sera consacrée qu'à son amour et il sera destiné à porter la progéniture du couple, puisque son organisme est habilité depuis la nuit des temps à cette tâche. _

_Généralement, car je l__'ai constaté moi-même, l'incube préfère les jeunes hommes aux femmes, les beaux de préférence évidemment. D'où la possibilité d'avoir un enfant quelque soit le ou la partenaire. _

_Le jeune démon peut être trouvé principalement devant les sources d'eau en pleine forêt, éléments naturels de la créature et son habitat préféré. L'endroit semble les apaiser et se révèle le meilleur endroit pour eux afin de séduire leur proie. _

_Pouvoirs_

_Leur principale capacité est bien sûr l'attraction qu'ils arrivent à exercer sur tous ceux qu'ils croisent. Il procède dès la première rencontre. Dès qu'un homme lui plait, le démon retient son odeur et n'a plus qu'à l'emmener avec lui. S'il lui prend l'envie de jouer plus longtemps, le démon tend ses sens pour retrouver le parfum de sa cible et l'amener jusqu'à lui. _

_Comme dit plus haut, ils ont l'avantage de pouvoir procréer, assurant ainsi leur descendance, et créant donc un nouvel incube, si c'est un garçon qui naît. S'il s'agit d'une fille, elle possède le gène récessif et peut le transmettre à son fils. _

_Atout non négligeable, la nature veut que cette créature ait une beauté divine. Cet aspect angélique lui attire, même sans ses pouvoirs, l'amour de beaucoup de monde. __Ce qui est probablement le seul inconvénient de leur condition, puisque tout le monde leur tourne autour et qu'ils n'ont l'habitude de chasser qu'une proie à la fois._

_Une aptitude, peu observée mais existante malgré tout, se trouve être un don d'empathie. Cette faculté aide l'incube à embrouiller les pensées de son (sa) partenaire, si besoin est. Heureusement pour les humains, seuls de rares élus obtiennent ce don, exacerbé pour les plus puissants, et il s'agit normalement des rares soumis que peuvent compter ces rangs de démons. _

_Leur salive est un excellent remède contre nombres de plaies, ouvertes ou non, comme d'autres créatures nocturnes des enfers, tel que les vampires._

_Dernier pouvoir mais no__n des moindres, lors de l'acte en lui-même, on peut observer qu'ils ont un tempérament bouillant et provocateur. Si un soumis peut être ainsi, il est souvent timide et peu sûr de lui à ce moment. Il peut même s'agir de sa première fois, cela dépend de son âge. _

_Période de__ reproduction_

_La période de __reproduction est située généralement de juin à août, elle coïncide souvent avec leur chaleur. _

_Au moins un jour de la semaine, durant ce laps de temps, les hormones du démon excitent tous ceux qu'il croise au point de se faire poursuivre par une horde de personnes largement excitées. Il y a également quelques jours où la procréation a le plus de chance de commencer. Il s'agit des jours suivants : _

_L__es 14, 15, 21, 22 et 28 juin. _

_Les 2,3, 12, 19, 24 et 30 juillet. _

_Et enfin, les 5, 6, 11, 16__, 20 et 26 août. _

_Ayant vécu avec un incube pendant quelques mois, je vous assure que ces jours sont assez fructifiant pour eux. Cependant, il n'est pas à exclure que d'autres jours dans l'année sont propices pour leur période de chaleur ou leur envie de reproduction. _

_Faiblesse_

_Le seul désavantage qu'on leur connaît est, comme je l'ai déjà cité, leur beauté irréelle. Les humains tombent facilement sous leur charme, même sans qu'il ne fasse rien. Et cela peut empirer, si le démon se retrouve entouré d'hommes lors d'une de ses périodes de chaleur. _

_Les phéromones qu'ils dégagent dans l'air dans ces moments-là les rendent juste irrésistibles et les rôles s'inversent. Les humains poursuivront le démon jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux l'attrape et le prenne à son propre piège. _

_Et bien sûr, comme ils sont faits à l'image de l'homme, leurs points sensibles seront facilement détectés, par leur partenaire. _

_**Note **__**Importante:**__ Il n'est jamais arrivé jusqu'à maintenant cet événement que mon ami incube m'a raconté pour compléter mes données. Dans le cas où un humain aurait un gène récessif d'incube, la transformation se déroulera aux 15 ans du jeune homme. _

_Cela peut entraîner douleurs, __l'apparition des pouvoirs entraîne des maux de tête, ou des vertiges. Cela est normal, le métabolisme se change progressivement. Il faudra vingt quatre heures pour que tout redevienne, si on peut dire, normal. Bonne chance, si cela vous arrive, car vous aurez dès lors un succès fou ! _

_Pour information supplémentaire. Seule une famille d'incube est connue à ce jour : Irya l'incube fait partie de la lignée qui prendra le nom des Kiryu quelques années plus tard. Comme sur l'image (à gauche) il fut attiré par un membre du Clan Kuran, et d'autres avant et après lui, selon mes sources, auront souvent fait ce choix._

Le jeune homme digéra avec lenteur les données qu'il venait d'avoir. Un incube ! Les familles Kuran et Kiryuu liées depuis longtemps ! Avec empathie, période de chaleur et tout le toutim ! Qu'avait-il fait à Dieu pour vivre ça !

« Merde… » jura Zéro. « Peut-être mais on n'y peut rien, Zéro-kun. » « Aah ! » s'écria le démon. « Kuran, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Cela se confirmait, il n'entendait toujours rien dans l'esprit de Kuran, sinon il l'aurait entendu arriver.

« Ce serait plutôt à moi de poser cette question. Quoique je me doutais que ça arriverais. » répondit Kaname. Zéro n'avait pas vu le temps passer et les cours de la Night semblaient déjà finis. « Tu le savais ? Et il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée de me le dire ? » « Je trouvais ça plus drôle que tu le découvres par toi-même. » répliqua le brun en ricanant. « Ben voyons ! C'est pas parce que je ne t'aime pas que tu devais me cacher ça, sale type ! Moi qui croyais que j'étais normal. »

« Vraiment drôle. J'ai bien fait de te laisser fouiller. Je me doutais que tu aurais ce genre de réactions. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois à ce point sensible aux attouchements. » « Oh ! Merde, il n'explique pas ça ce con de bouquin ! Comment ça se fait que j'ai mal quand on me touche, saleté de livre ! » vociféra comme un gamin l'argenté.

« Hé, hé ! Tu es trop mignon à t'énerver comme ça, Zéro-chan. » rigola le Président. « Raah ! Arrêtes avec tes petits noms toi ! Et arrêtes de te foutre de moi ! » répliqua Zéro. « Tu veux savoir pourquoi ça te fait ça, hein. » A cette affirmation, l'incube se tourna vivement vers lui. « Oui, si tu sais dis-moi ! »

Le brun lui sourit et se pencha, comme pour lui murmurer un secret à l'oreille. Zéro n'eut pas le réflexe de s'éloigner pour échapper à l'éventuelle douleur qu'ils risquaient de déclencher. Le noble, au lieu d'approcher sa bouche de l'oreille de son vis-à-vis, alpagua sans cérémonie le cou du nouveau démon.

Là, Zéro ferma les yeux, conscient que la douleur allait revenir. Cependant, il ne se passa rien, ni douleur, ni rien. Pourtant, Kuran caressait la peau de son cou. « Ca suffit ! Ca ne peut pas être ça. Non, on ne s'est jamais entendu ! Et puis, pourquoi tu me… » Kiryu se fit nettement coupé par un baiser impétueux et profond. Leurs langues se caressaient, jouaient l'une avec l'autre dans un délicieux ballet.

Puis, Zéro prit conscience de qui il embrassait. Il se délogea rapidement des bras du vampire, et s'enfuit de la pièce, les joues rouges et l'esprit confus. Le chef des vampires, resté seul, se lécha les lèvres de satisfaction et murmura juste pour lui. « Il ne s'est même pas rendu compte qu'il gémissait le pauvre. J'ai vraiment hâte de passer à la vitesse supérieure, Zéro-chan. »

Quand à notre incube, il revint en courant dans sa chambre. 'Pourquoi il a fait ça ? Je croyais qu'on ne s'entendait pas ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait de Yûki, cet imbécile ?' gémit désarmé l'argenté. Avec tout ça, il ne remarqua que maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de frisson. Il soupira, enfin il allait reprendre normalement sa vie… en évitant tout contact avec les autres étudiants. Bof, ça ne le changerait pas de son quotidien.

Seulement… le lendemain, après son petit déjeuner en solitaire, il eut droit à une mauvaise surprise ! Les étudiants attendaient sagement leur professeur de géographie quand Kiryu arriva. Aussitôt les regards convergèrent vers lui. Une sueur froide, même glacée, coula dans son dos. Là, il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Effectivement, deux secondes plus tard… « Aaah ! Zéro-kun ! » scanda la classe entière, même sa sœur, horreur ! Zéro mit donc le turbo pour leur échapper. Le prof de géo, monsieur Noriyaki, les vit tous courir ainsi, l'argenté en tête. L'homme ne se posa aucune question et se mit à la poursuite du beau jeune homme à l'odeur plus qu'alléchante.

'Eh merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Pourquoi moi, bon sang !' ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. Bien sûr, extérieurement, il ne laissa rien paraître, il s'ingéniait seulement à courir. Malheureusement, en faisant ça, il se retrouva avec quelques classes en plus, qui sentaient l'attraction de Zéro malgré leur porte de cours fermée. Bref, notre pauvre Kiryu avait la majorité de l'école à ses trousses !

Le pauvre incube commençait lentement à s'épuiser, même s'il était très rapide, échapper à autant de fous furieux en sprint comme ça n'était pas chose aisée. Par chance, il passa devant la salle de bal, et une idée lumineuse pointa. Il fonça dedans, se collant à la paroi, juste à droite de la porte.

Tout le monde l'avait vu rentré et le suivit. Quand ils furent tous là, il bougea discrètement vers la liberté et referma la porte à clé grâce à son double, que Kaien lui avait donné pour ses rondes. Il aurait au moins un peu de temps pour trouver un endroit où se cacher. Il ne doutait pas que tôt ou tard, la solution viendrait à l'un d'eux d'enfoncer la porte.

Zéro se remit à courir, un peu moins vite car il n'avait pas tout à fait récupéré. Serait-il à l'abri dans le bureau du directeur ? Non ! Mauvaise idée, déjà au départ Cross lui faisait du gringue mais alors avec ça, ce serait cent fois pire ! Dehors ? Trop d'espace découvert. L'écurie pour rejoindre White Lily ? Non plus ! Il n'osait imaginer si ce maudit pouvoir fonctionnait sur les animaux. Et il ne préférait pas tenter l'expérience !

'Comment on arrête ça putain ?' se demanda Zéro en cogitant toujours sur une cache envisageable. Il ne lui restait que deux options ou fuir ou demander protection aux vampires, même si ça le mettait en rogne. Tout compte fait, c'était le mieux, en ville personne ne pourrait se maîtriser. Mais il se rappela que les créatures de la nuit n'avaient presque pas réagi quand il avait commencé à devenir incube.

Il pria fortement qu'ils aient assez de volonté pour résister à cette attraction. Il avait un doute car leurs odorats étaient plus développés que celui des humains, et si eux étaient dans cet état, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau face aux vampires.

Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il y avait une protection sur la porte du pavillon de la Lune qui empêcherait la troupe à ses trousses de lui passer dessus. De deux choses pareilles, il préférait la moindre. Il sprinta encore plus quand le brouhaha revint à sa suite, ils avaient déjà enfoncés la porte. Il y avait quelqu'un avec un cerveau là-dedans, c'était une première !

Il intensifia un peu plus sa course mais dans la foule, il y avait des garçons qui avaient un plan ! Deux jeunes hommes en prirent un autre sur leurs épaules et l'éjectèrent en direction de Zéro. Manque de chance, c'était un grand garçon, fort et robuste… qui tomba pile poil sur sa proie !

« Hé, hé. Je t'ai attrapé, Zéro-chan. » murmura-t-il à son oreille, le collant fort contre son corps. « Lâches-moi ! Grosse brute ! » protesta la victime, c'est qu'il serrait fort ce gars. Le reste du troupeau les entoura bien vite et tenta par tous les moyens de toucher le beau mec. Tant et si bien que Zéro eut énormément de mal à s'extirper de l'amas humain sans égratignure. Ils l'avaient griffé, touché, caressé et sa chemise se retrouvait presque en lambeaux. Son pantalon avait mieux survécu. Il était juste chiffonné pour cause de pelotage de fesses intempestives.

Malgré tout cela, avec force et coups de pied, l'argenté put ramper hors de la horde, et s'empressa de combler les quelques mètres qui le séparait du pavillon. Avec un soupir de bonheur, il referma la porte et le sort de repoussage s'activa automatiquement. Grâce à Dieu, il s'en était sorti ! Difficilement mais il l'avait fait, il avait survécu à des animaux sauvages et en ruts !

« C'est quoi tout ce bruit, nom d'un chien ! » s'énerva un blondinet au haut des escaliers. Aidô était suivi par presque tous les autres, le silence régna pendant quelques secondes. Mauvaise nouvelle ! Les yeux des membres du petit groupe se teintèrent bientôt de la couleur du sang. 'Eh chiotte de crotte de bordel de merde !' jura grossièrement Zéro mentalement. Lui qui avait espéré un peu de repos, il était vraiment mal barré maintenant. Quand il disait qu'ils n'avaient aucun contrôle ! Ils ne savaient pas résister un peu non ! Non ! Rien pour lui faire plaisir ou l'épargner !

Les vampires arrivèrent très vite à sa hauteur et il échappa de peu à un nouveau plaquage. Les légères égratignures de sa mêlée précédente semblaient ravirent ses chasseurs qui visaient essentiellement ces points. « Fais chier, contrôlez-vous bon sang ! » cria l'argenté un peu énervé.

Malgré la vivacité des prédateurs, Kiryu évita les nombreuses attaques, enfin il parvint à se dégager du groupuscule et essaya d'atteindre les escaliers. Seulement, Kain et ses amis n'étaient, semble-t-il, pas décidés à le laisser filer.

Grâce à sa rapidité et à sa force, le roux fut très vite sur leur cible. « Aie ! » gémit Zéro. « Ouais c'est ça beau gosse, gémis pour nous. » murmura l'un de ses obsédés. Aidô et Kain joignirent leurs forces pour entraver correctement l'incube. Ils respirèrent son cou et approchèrent leurs crocs impatients de la jugulaire.

« Ca suffit, vous tous ! » La voix était froide, bien connue, et l'inflexion était purement un ordre impératif, et immédiat. Par miracle, les paroles de leur chef parurent avoir un effet sur ses camarades. Sans doute un des pouvoirs des Kuran. Dès que la poigne se desserra sur Zéro, Kaname se déplaça avec grâce et vitesse. En quelques minutes, ou secondes, le brun se tenait au-dessus des escaliers avec son démon en princesse dans ses bras.

« Concentres-toi Zéro. Il faut que tu régules ton odeur pour ne pas nous rendre tous fous. » lui murmura son sauveur. L'argenté ferma les yeux et s'imagina redevenir un humain normal, et n'attirant pas les foules. Pas qu'il obéisse à son ennemi, mais là il n'avait pas tort finalement. En réponse à ses efforts, Kaname put le lâcher et les autres, restés en bas, redevinrent normaux.

« Oh ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » se demanda la petite bande. Ils n'obtinrent pas de réponse à leur interrogation, les deux autres s'étaient déjà esquivés. « Oh ! Kuran c'est bon, tu peux me lâcher ? » protesta un Kiryu tiré par le bras. « Non. Que tu le veuilles ou non, les phéromones que tu dégages ne vont pas tarder à se réveiller, que tu les maîtrises ou non. »

« Quoi ! Comment tu sais ça ? Et pourquoi ça continuerait, y a pas de raison. Je suis sûr que tu mens. » répondit Zéro avec mauvaise humeur. Il priait que cette maudite journée finisse enfin. « Je le sais, tu te souviens du jour qu'on est ? » L'argenté répondit du tac-o-tac. « On est vendredi, pourquoi ? »

« Pas le jour idiot ! La date. » rétorqua Kaname, excédé par la mauvaise foi dont il pouvait faire preuve parfois. Là, un mauvais pressentiment commença à poindre en Zéro. Aujourd'hui… le 14 juin ! Et merde, c'était un des jours décrits dans le bouquin comme une période de chaleur, et en prime, excellente pour la fécondation ! Crotte de chiotte, pourquoi, il n'avait jamais de chance ?

« Qu'est-ce qui me dis que tu ne m'emmènes pas dans ta chambre, en faisant semblant de bien te porter ? Rien ne me prouve que tu résistes à ça, ce serait bizarre d'ailleurs. » interrogea l'incube. Le brun lui sourit mystérieusement en retour, et il n'eut droit qu'à un : « là, tu dois me faire confiance. »

Les deux garçons continuèrent à marcher, à bonne allure, jusqu'au deuxième étage. Kaname s'arrêta devant une porte massive en bois. « Tu vas te cacher là, j'ai aménagé une petite chambre pour toi. Tiens garde la clé et enferme-toi. » Aussitôt, Kuran lui tourna le dos et repartit en direction de sa chambre.

Zéro resta un instant stupéfait, mais se remit le temps d'entrer dans son abri et de verrouiller la porte. Ses yeux firent le tour de la pièce. Un lit deux places lui faisait face, il y avait deux petites tables de nuit sur ses côtés. Un joli miroir mural se trouvait sur le mur de gauche, à hauteur du lit, à l'opposé une porte-fenêtre, deux rideaux bleus l'encadraient. Pour le reste, il avait un petit coin lecture juste sur sa droite.

Il était juste épuisé, il aurait voulu simplement s'enfoncer sous les draps et se reposer. Mais il savait qu'il aurait du mal à s'endormir, alors, il prit un livre sur l'étagère et s'assit sur le fauteuil. Au bout d'à peine un quart d'heure de lecture, il faisait sombre, et le sommeil gagnait Kiryu. Le garçon se leva alors et retira ses vêtements à mesure qu'il avançait vers sa couche. Quand il fut en boxer, il se cala sous les draps, et tomba dans le sommeil.

Un peu plus tard, alors que la lune baignait la chambre à travers les rideaux, un bruit retentit. Quelque chose tourna dans la serrure, tandis que l'argenté papillonna des yeux. La porte se referma, un nouveau clic de la serrure, et l'incube se redressa. Cependant, il ne voyait rien, il était pourtant habitué à voir dans le noir, avec ses tours de gardes.

Aucun bruit ne trahissait de présence, et Zéro ne se sentait pas en danger. Etrange. « Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, Zéro-chan ? » « Ce qui m'a réveillé. » répondit automatiquement le jeune homme. Ce n'est qu'après quelques secondes de flottement que tout s'imposa dans l'esprit ensommeillé de l'argenté.

« Aah ! Que… » se crispa le pauvre petit démon. « Chut ! Zéro-chan. Ce n'est que moi. » « C'est bien ça le problème ! » rétorqua vivement l'autre. Kaname ! Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? « Ben, ça fait plaisir, je faisais une petite visite, et voilà l'accueil ? » remarqua ironiquement le vampire.

« Comment tu veux que je t'accueille autrement après cette putain de journée, et à une heure pareille ! » répondit le garçon plus si endormi que ça. Kuran soupira et s'assit sur le lit. « T'approches pas Kuran. Je croyais que mes… mes… enfin cette odeur risquait de te rendre dingue. » Le brun hocha la tête, et sourit devant la difficulté que son incube avait de dire ce simple mot.

« Tes phéromones ? Mais elles pullulent mon grand. Heureusement, pour nous deux, je sais me contrôler. Et puis, n'as-tu pas des questions ? Comme pourquoi j'en sais autant, et surtout pourquoi je t'aide. » rétorqua Kaname. « Si. Mais ça peut attendre demain, non ? Je ne suis pas pressé. »

« Sauf que demain, tu ne pourras toujours pas sortir. On sera le 15, encore un autre jour où tu vas te faire courir après. » ricana la créature de la nuit. Il entendit son ami jurer, et s'installa confortablement contre le montant du lit pour donner ses explications.

« Mais au fait, tu ne devrais pas être en cours ? » demanda l'argenté. « Pause, et puis je connais déjà toutes ces matières ennuyantes. » balaya le noble. « Bref, tu te rappelles que nos deux familles, selon le livre, sont liées n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, j'ai lu ce livre à mon arrivée ici, pour savoir ce qu'il m'attendait selon mon père. C'est lui qui m'a raconté l'histoire en long et en large. Plus un bonus, qu'il n'y a pas dans le bouquin. »

« C'est quoi ce bonus ? » questionna le démon. « Juste, la véritable histoire qu'il s'est passé entre nos ancêtres. » « Mais développe putain, on ne va pas y passer la nuit ! » « Tu as raison, répliqua celui qui s'était fait coupé, ce sera pour demain, quand j'aurais fini les cours. A plus, Zéro-chan. »

'Maudit Kuran de merde !' pesta mentalement le jeune homme. Mais ce n'est pas son agacement vis-à-vis de ce foutu comédien qui l'empêcha de replonger aussi sec dans les bras de Morphée. Son sommeil fut profond et rien ne présageait qu'il faisait un rêve assez stimulant.

_L'étang, son endroit préféré, et depuis peu le lieu de ses rendez-vous d'amour. Lui, un démon n'aurait jamais imaginé que l'amour aurait pu l'atteindre, mais apparemment si. Il avait d'ailleurs le plus beau visage que le monde eut enfanté. _

_Un bruit, derrière lui, le tira de ses pensées. Un jeune homme s'extirpa du couvert des arbres, et s'approcha en lui souriant. « Ah ! Tu es venu ! Je suis si content. » souffla l'argenté en tendant sa main. « Jamais je ne manquerais un de nos moments intimes, mon ange. » répondit le Kuran. _

_« Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais un démon, arrêtes donc de m'appeler ton ange, idiot. » répondit le dit serviteur des ténèbres. « Non, murmura sournoisement l'autre, je sais que tu adores ça, quoique tu dises. Et ça aussi, tu aimes. » A sa dernière phrase, il happa entre ses lèvres un lobe d'une oreille… sensible de toute évidence car Irya soupira de plaisir. _

_Sans laisser le moindre répit, l'humain bascula les positions, ils se retrouvèrent sur l'herbe, lui surplombant son amant. Un langoureux baiser, où s'exprimait tout leur désir, débuta et se poursuivit un peu sauvage, un peu tendre. Sans doute, leurs caractères, et leurs races, étaient un parfait un mélange de tous leurs sentiments. Ils s'aimaient passionnément, mais avec une tendresse bien présente. _

_Très vite, leurs kimonos__ se détendirent, grâce à des mains aventureuses, et leurs peaux se touchaient délicieusement, enflammant un peu plus les échanges buccaux, et les touchers dérivant vers leurs sexes. Bientôt, les deux virilités furent empoignées, et agacées jusqu'à ce qu'ils jouirent l'un et l'autre en criant le nom de leur aimé. _

Et un nouveau réveil, assez mouvementé, pour le pauvre Zéro. Décidément, les rêves de ce genre allaient le poursuivre, jusqu'à ce que… Jusqu'à ce que quoi, au fait ? Il n'en savait rien, probablement la concrétisation de la débauche au pays des songes, entre lui et Kuran, il n'en doutait presque plus.

« Pas vrai ça ! Et je me tape la lessive en plus ! » maugréa-t-il. « Mais non, voyons, je vais me faire une joie de nettoyer tes draps mouillés de ton sperme, Zéro-chan. » susurra, sembla-t-il à l'argenté vicieusement, un brun vraiment trop présent à son goût. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous, et comment tu fais pour rentrer ici à chaque fois ! Je croyais que j'étais le seul à avoir la clé. » répliqua le harcelé.

« La clé, oui. Mais je n'ai jamais dit que je n'avais pas fait un double, chéri. » « M'appelles pas comme ça ! » s'écria le démon. « Et pourquoi pas ? Mon ancêtre et le tien s'appelaient bien avec des mon ange et des chéri, ou amour. Je n'aurais pas le droit de te donner un petit nom ? Ce serait injuste. » argumenta Kaname.

« Quoi ! Tu l'as fait aussi ce rêve ? » s'étonna Kiryu. « J'en fais quelques fois oui, comme toi. Et je dois dire que je ne suis pas déçu, nos aïeuls avaient parfois d'excellentes idées. » répondit le vampire.

Un frisson d'anticipation courut sur le dos de l'incube. Il avait le pressentiment que son 'compagnon' ne tarderait pas à lui montrer les rêves qu'il faisait, et que lui n'avait jamais vus. Un coup de chaud s'empara traitreusement de lui, il se dépêcha de tourner le dos au Kuran pour ne pas se faire charrier une nouvelle fois.

Mais évidemment, le noble ricana légèrement devant l'attitude gênée de son futur petit-ami. « Bon, je vais te prêter ma salle de bains pour te laver, viens. » Un faible merci lui répondit et les deux garçons traversèrent le couloir pour rejoindre la chambre du Sang pur. Il y avait peu de meubles dans la chambre : un lit, une commode, une garde-robe et un divan face à une table où reposait un jeu d'échec.

Les deux jeunes hommes traversèrent la pièce et atteignirent une porte sur leur gauche, la salle d'eau, où Zéro entra seul. D'ailleurs, la première chose qu'il fit fut de verrouiller l'issue, pour ne pas se faire attaquer dans son bain. Il ne souhaitait vraiment pas une visite surprise dans un lieu pareil, cela lui rappellerait trop ses rêves dérangeants sur leurs ancêtres.

De l'extérieur, le brun l'entendit tourner le verrou, et eut un sourire, il était vraiment trop prévisible. En l'attendant, il se posa sur son lit et continua son livre de chevet. Zéro fit couler son bain et retira son boxer, avant de s'enfoncer avec délice dans l'eau. Il se laissa aller, et put se détendre un bon moment, avant de se décider à sortir de la baignoire.

Comme, il n'avait pas d'autres vêtements, le jeune garçon ne put que remettre son boxer et décliqueter le verrou. Alors que la porte s'ouvrait en silence, un bruit insolite le fit s'arrêter brusquement. Une respiration lourde, il zieuta discrètement la chambre. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand quand ils dérivèrent sur le lit. Kuran ! Bon sang de bois ! Il savait pourtant qu'il était là, à quelques mètres de lui, alors pourquoi ?

Non, finalement pas pourquoi, ça il le savait : pour le mettre mal à l'aise, son jeu favori. Mais dans quel but il se touchait comme ça, devant lui ? Qu'avait-il donc en tête ce… ce… putain de vampire sexy ! Ca ne devrait pas être permis d'avoir un corps d'apollon comme le sien ! Zéro était comme hypnotisé par les lentes allées et venues de la pâle main de Kaname sur son sexe dressé de plaisir.

De plus, les gémissements qui s'extirpaient de la bouche entrouverte ne faisaient rien pour arranger ses affaires. Non ! Non, il n'avait pas pensé qu'il était super excitant, super sexy et un véritable appel au viol ! Non ! Le pauvre garçon fut très gêné quand, dans un râle rauque, le Sang Pur se répandit et lécha ses doigts, trempés de son sperme.

L'argenté, quand il fut sûr de ne pas passer pour un pervers, ouvrit enfin en grand sa porte et entra comme si de rien n'était. Il avait vérifié au préalable que son… mm, pénis, c'était lui-même calmer après ce… spectacle inopportun. « Ah ! Zéro-chan. Comment c'était ? » Non, mais c'était quoi cette question à double sens hein ? Maudit Kuran, maudites hormones incubiennes !

« Excellent bain, rien à redire. Au fait, tu ne voudrais pas aller me chercher des fringues dans ma chambre. Je ne veux pas rester éternellement en slip. » C'est après ses trois petites phrases que Zéro réalisa vraiment son état. Il était pratiquement nu devant ce qui lui servait de compagnon. Mauvais plan ça ! Il avait beau être devenu un démon, il restait lui, et il n'était pas prêt d'accepter un vampire, Kuran en prime, dans son lit !

« Et si je dis non ? Qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? » Il l'attendait celle-là, nom de nom, mais quel dépravé celui-là, qui des deux était un démon de la luxure soi-disant ? « Raah ! Kuran tu m'énerves ! D'abord, tu me fais du charme, ensuite tu te masturbes devant moi et maintenant tu voudrais que je me promène nu pour ton bon plaisir ? Non mais tu me cherches vraiment, là ! » s'écria furieusement l'incube.

« Je me serais touché ? D'où tu tiens ça, Kiryu ? Pour ça, il aurait fallu que tu sortes plus tôt de la salle de bain. Je me trompe ? » Et il souriait en plus, quel sale menteur manipulateur. « Bref, va me chercher des fringues, je t'attendrais dans ma chambre. » répondit Zéro en détournant le regard. Il avait fait une gaffe, mais ce n'était pas sa faute, c'est lui qui l'énervait à un point inimaginable avec sa nonchalance et ses sous-entendus scabreux.

Le leader des vampires le laissa partir dans sa grande bonté. En fait, il adorait s'amuser avec son petit démon, il était tellement innocent, et si facile à ébranler. Mais foi de lui, ce n'était pas fini, il ne s'arrêterait que quand il aurait défloré son joli presque petit-ami, même si ce dernier n'était pas au courant. De toute façon, il avait encore beaucoup d'occasions, comme maintenant, ou pendant la journée. Les explications sur l'histoire de leurs aïeuls étaient l'une des meilleures opportunités.

C'est donc pour cette raison que le brun daigna bouger ses royales fesses de son lit et filer dans la chambre de Zéro pour récupérer ses habits. Dès qu'il entra, il attrapa les premières fringues qu'il trouva. Cependant, dans l'exploration du placard, il tomba sur un petit quelque chose d'étonnant. Ou plutôt deux choses.

Une fois ses fouilles finies, le Président de la Night Class revint à son dortoir et se dirigea rapidement vers l'appartement de son bel argenté. Celui-ci s'était négligemment assis sur le fauteuil et avait bouquiné en patientant. Il haussa un sourcil quand il vit que l'autre lui avait obéit, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre pour une fois.

Il souffla un petit merci, parce qu'il n'était pas un salaud sans manières et se dépêcha d'enfiler pantalon et chemise, sans gêne aucune devant le vampire. Il se fit d'ailleurs la réflexion que finalement il n'était pas si gêné que ça que Kuran le voit presque à poil. Et non, il n'allait pas jusqu'à dire que c'était plaisant.

Une petite idée lui traversa l'esprit mais il la repoussa bien vite. Il se retourna pour congédier son camarade, mais il tomba des nues quand il remarqua qu'il tenait quelque chose de particulier entre ses mains. « Mais… Mais ! Non mais, t'es pas bien toi ! Lâches ça, tout de suite, maudit vampire pervers ! »

Le garçon tenait… un petit carnet, somme toute normal, banal. Seulement, le plus petit avait de quoi paniqué, ce sale voleur, il avait choppé son journal ! Pas un journal intime, juste un calepin où il mettait les impressions qu'il pouvait ressentir par moment. Et depuis hier, il s'en servait tout particulièrement pour les rêves qu'il faisait sur sa condition. Nul besoin d'être devin pour comprendre qu'il n'y avait mis que les descriptions qui le rongeaient, comme les corps-à-corps d'Irya et de son insatiable amant. Bon, il n'en avait pas fait tant que ça, mais c'était personnel, et l'autre se permettait cela !

Un détail l'étonna cependant, il ne devait être qu'à deux, trois pages du début, et cela n'avait rien de passionnant. « Ainsi, c'est donc ça que tu penses de moi, quand je ne te regarde pas, Zéro-chan. » Oh punaise ! Ce n'est pas vrai, il avait oublié cette partie-là ! Ses sentiments vis-à-vis des gens. Bon Kaien et Yûki, ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'il avait énormément de mal à supporter leurs personnalités excentriques.

En revanche, lui c'était plus compliqué que ça, depuis toujours. D'abord, il l'avait trouvé beau et cool. Première impression trompeuse, dès qu'il avait ouvert la bouche, il l'avait énervé, et détesté. Mais lorsque l'école spéciale de Cross avait débuté, il ne s'était empêché de réécrire combien il était bien fichu et charismatique. Manque de bol, son indifférence avait fait rebelote, l'agaçant au possible.

Tout ça pour finalement en arriver au moment où il adorait quand leurs regards de rage et de colère se croisaient. Maintenant qu'il s'en rendait compte ce bouquin tournait principalement sur ses interactions avec Kuran. Il faisait partie intégrante de sa vie, qu'il le veuille ou non ! Et c'est seulement maintenant qu'il s'en apercevait, et encore grâce à lui !

Kaname, de son côté, s'amusait de la rétrospective de son divertissement, c'était purement jouissif de le voir enfin ouvrir les yeux. Ils étaient liés depuis toujours, et depuis le début, ils s'amusaient mutuellement à se faire tourner en bourrique. Ils savaient cependant qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus profond que ça. Cette histoire avec leurs ancêtres était une légende ancestrale, et c'est ça qui scellait leur destinée.

Ils étaient faits pour se rencontrer, se tourner autour puis se liés définitivement. Frédéric et son incube, en étaient passé par là également. En définitive, ils ne pourraient jamais s'échapper de leur destinée, eux ensemble pour toujours.

« Je te cite, Zéro-chan. « Comment ose-t-il feindre mon existence, ce maudit vampire. Après toutes nos disputes, il devrait savoir que je ne vais pas lâcher le morceau facilement. Qu'il l'accepte ou non, on est liés et c'est tout. Tu ne m'échapperas pas Kuran Kaname ! » Quel éloquence, depuis tout ce temps tu voulais qu'on en arrive là, hein ? » déclara charmeur le brun.

A sa tirade, le jeune démon se réveilla. « Hein ? Mais non, à ce moment-là, j'étais en rage, je voulais juste te faire sortir de tes gonds. Ne va pas y chercher des allusions perverses, et puis je n'avais que 14 ans. » se défendit-il.

« Mais tu viens, il y a un jour à peine, d'avoir 15 ans, Zéro-chan, ça ne change rien du tout. » « Pas juste. » bouda un peu l'argenté. Kaname s'approcha doucement de lui, et l'enlaça gentiment. « De toutes les façons, maintenant, je vais te regarder tellement souvent que tu en deviendras malade. » rigola le plus âgé.

« Ah ! Mais arrêtes, on n'est pas en couple que je sache, et ce n'est pas parce qu'on a passé une journée ensemble sans faire d'esclandre, que ça va changer. » le repoussa Zéro. « Tu dis ça pour l'instant mais bientôt, tu me réclameras mon ange. » jura le vampire.

Sur ces entrefaites, ils changèrent de sujet. « Bon, si j'en venais à répondre à quelques unes de tes questions, hein ? » proposa le brun. « Oui, racontes-moi le fameux bonus que ton père t'a conté. » exigea le garçon. « Bien, bien. Asseyons-nous. Bon par où commencer ? » « Par le début peut-être ? » ironisa l'incube. « Zéro-chan, je te l'ai dit, faire dans le sarcasme ne te va pas, laisse ça aux pros. »

« La rencontre entre nos deux ancêtres, voilà ce que ma famille sait depuis des générations. Parce qu'en réalité, Irya n'avait pas réussi à envoûter Frédéric. Non, ne m'interrompt pas, tu comprendras bientôt. En réalité c'est lors d'une incursion du démon au village que tout se passa, un Kuran passant par là au même moment. Tous étaient évidemment subjugués par la beauté de l'incube. Mais si c'était vrai pour lui, le physique de Frédéric était tout aussi sublime. »

« Alors qu'aucun des deux ne faisaient attention aux flatteries agaçantes de leurs soupirants, leurs yeux se croisèrent. A ce moment, ils eurent la même pensée, ils se voulaient mutuellement. Pour avoir une confirmation tangible de ses soupçons, Irya utilisa son pouvoir en direction de celui qui avait apparemment volé son cœur. Il ne fut guère surprit quand il ne se passa rien. Ce jour-là ce ne fut que leur première rencontre. »

« Dès le lendemain, Frédéric fouilla la forêt à la recherche d'une source d'eau, rumeur populaire à l'époque pour trouver directement son beau démon. Il le trouva et l'observa de loin. Il était de notoriété au village qu'un garçon correspondant à son signalement jouait avec tous les jeunes hommes. Malgré cela, l'humain lui donna une chance, et il ne fut pas déçu. Chaque jour, l'argenté attendait là, sur l'herbe, sans retourner à la ville une seule fois. Cela dura près d'un mois. Cependant ce que le brun ignorait était que son futur amant veillait comme lui sur la vie privée de son futur compagnon. »

« Convaincu qu'il avait trouvé son âme-sœur, le jeune Frédéric le retrouva un jour à l'endroit où le démon s'était posté durant le mois. De fil en aiguille, ils s'apprivoisèrent, apprirent à se connaître, et un jour ils scellèrent leur amour en consommant leur relation. Durant une de des nombreuses discussions qui suivirent, Irya en vint à leur première rencontre, avouant qu'il savait depuis ce jour que Kuran était son promis puisque le pouvoir d'un incube ne peut jamais marcher sur le véritable compagnon de leur vie. Voilà, toujours des questions ? »

« Non. Donc, toi et moi, finalement, on est bien un couple depuis qu'on a reconnu tous les deux notre compagnon l'un dans l'autre. C'est ça ? » Kaname hocha la tête pour signifier son accord. « On a aucune raison de se détester, ni de nous freiner, Zéro. Tu comprends maintenant. »

« Je voudrais bien, je t'ai toujours trouvé attirant, même si parfois tu es vraiment énervant, et maintenant que je le sais, pervers. Malgré tout, tu oublies une chose : Yûki. Elle t'aime toujours, et je vois mal comment le lui faire entrer dans le crâne sans qu'elle essaie de nous tuer. » argumenta Zéro.

« On va régler ce problème sur le champ. » déclara immédiatement le brun. Il sortit son portable, valida le numéro de la jeune fille et colla l'appareil à son oreille. « Nom d'un chien, j'ai dit un moyen de lui faire comprendre sans mort à la fin ! T'es bouché ? » le coupa l'argenté. « Chut, je suis en conversation, chéri. » « Allo ? » répondit une voix féminine, avec un accent supposé séducteur semblait-il aux deux garçons.

« Yûki, j'aimerais te voir tout de suite. Viens dans mon pavillon, et reste dans le couloir. J'ai un petit truc à te montrer. » Là-dessus, il arrêta la communication, et entraîna son désormais petit-ami dans le couloir. Et oui, il pouvait enfin le dire officiellement puisque son Zéro-chan avait dit qu'ils étaient un couple.

Une chose qu'on pouvait dire de la fille Cross, c'est que quand il s'agissait de Kaname-sama, elle était rapide ! A peine deux minutes que les deux garçons étaient dans le couloir qu'elle débarqua. « Oh ! Zéro, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Kuran-sama ? » La question à deux yens, elle mettait toujours les pieds dans le plat quand il fallait celle-là.

« Pour une raison bien précise Yûki. Toi et moi ça ne peut pas marcher. Tu vas me demander pourquoi ? Et bien voilà ma réponse. » Le noble enlaça tendrement son incube, posa sa main droite dans les cheveux argent et l'embrassa avec fougue et passion. Si comme ça, ce n'était pas clair, qu'est-ce qui lui faudrait ?

Zéro pour sa part en était sur les fesses, au figuré s'entend. Par les cornes du diable, où cet apollon de démon avait appris à embrasser comme ça ? Il n'eut pas conscience qu'il avait enroulé ses bras autour du coup de son amoureux pour approfondir le baiser, ni qu'il gémissait indécemment. La brunette de son côté n'en revenait pas, elle s'écroula lentement au sol, les yeux écarquillés, pour elle c'était sur les fesses au sens littéral.

Dès que le baiser se rompit, elle revint à elle. « Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Bien essayé les garçons, j'ai eu peur un instant, mais vous jouez bien la comédie. Et puis vous vous détestez, alors je n'ai pas de souci à me faire, surtout qu'aucun de vous deux n'est gay à la base. Donc stoppez cette mascarade, elle ne prend pas avec moi. Mais c'était bien tenté. »

'Grr ! Enervante petite courge ! Ce n'était pas clair ? Alors soit, il allait lui prouver que Zéro et lui ne demandaient qu'à s'afficher.' pensa Kaname, avec un petit sourire pervers, il avait espéré pouvoir lui montrer leur nouvel entente. Elle aurait du être contente en plus, elle qui demandait toujours pour qu'ils arrêtent leurs querelles idiotes.

« Ne réagis pas violemment, Zéro-chan, mais je vais lui prouver qu'elle a tort. » murmura le vampire à son oreille. Son petit copain eut un regard interrogateur, mais il aurait sa réponse en même temps que la vérité éclaterait à la face de sa demi-sœur.

« Alors, tu voudrais une preuve plus concrète pour être convaincue ? Eh bien, je vais t'en donner une. » proposa Kuran. La jeune fille sourit, il n'avait aucune chance de la convaincre, elle l'aimait, il l'aimait point. Il lui faudrait une montagne de preuve pour lui enlever cette idée de la tête, elle était persuadée de pouvoir démonter ses arguments un par un.

« Seigneur, je fais bien de la garder sur moi. Ca fait déjà deux jours que je l'ai. » En disant ça, le brun sortit un objet blanc de sa poche. C'était apparemment un bête chiffon, seulement, l'irrémédiable vérité sauta aux visages des deux autres très vite quand il le déplia entièrement. Directement, l'incube se cacha le visage dans ses mains, diable qu'il était gêné, il avait osé ce…

« C'est un… un… » bégaya Cross. « Non ce n'est pas un ! C'est mon sous-vêtement personnel, que Zéro m'a donné, lui-même, pour que je ne cesse de penser à lui. Tu peux penser qu'on est pervers, mais on en est fiers. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer, toi, à quel point c'est excitant de faire ce genre d'échanges. D'ailleurs, Zéro en un lui aussi. Montres-lui, chéri. »

De plus en plus gêné, Zéro fouilla sa poche droite et en sortit un boxer noir. Quand l'avait-il mis dans sa poche ? « AAAAH ! Des malades, des pervers au secours ! PAPA ! » hurla-t-elle, une vrai voix de crécelle, elle avait dit ça en se relevant précipitamment et s'enfuyant loin de ces deux… monstres de vice.

« Tu vois elle n'a rien pu faire, mon ange. » « Tu sais ce qu'il te dit ton ange, que t'es qu'un grand voleur pervers et que tu n'avais aucun droit de prendre un de mes slips. En plus tu lui as menti, tu ne l'as que depuis quelques heures maximum. » « Ah mais il y a encore mieux, Zéro-chan. » Son air surpris laissa le temps à Kaname de lui murmurer : « Je l'ai pris dans ton armoire, tu sais la petite pile tout en bas à droite. » « De quoi ! Non mais ce n'est pas vrai, putain de cochon, tu as pris un vêtement que j'avais déjà mis. » 'Je savais que je devais faire ma lessive plus souvent !'

« Oui. » sourit vicieusement Kaname. « Dépravé, rends-moi ça ! » cria le démon. « Si tu le veux, faut venir le chercher Zéro-chan. » Il s'était mis à courir. Tout se passait décidément tellement bien. Une course poursuite commença alors. Elle ne fut pas longue, juste le temps pour notre Sang Pur préféré de fatiguer comme il fallait son Zéro chéri avant de réintégrer la chambre. Dès que Zéro franchit le seuil, il sentit l'atmosphère changer, la porte s'était refermée, il était essoufflé et Kuran le regardait en se léchant les babines.

« Tout ça pour nous faire revenir dans ma chambre ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as en tête, ça t'amuse de me mettre mal à l'aise, et de me faire tourner en bourrique ? » « Tu ne sais pas à quel point. » rétorqua le vampire. « Mais à ce propos, tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi elle ne t'a pas sauté dessus malgré qu'on est le 15 ? »

L'argenté réfléchit quelques secondes et donna son hypothèse. « Peut-être parce que je t'ai reconnu comme mon petit-ami, ou alors tu as fait tout ça exprès. Et elle ne m'aurait pas sauté dessus parce que j'avais quelque chose qui t'appartenait sur moi. » « Ding, ding, ding. Bonne réponse. Donc quand tu sortiras tu garderas ceci avec toi. » répliqua joyeusement le noble.

« Non mais ça ne va pas ! Hors de question que je me balade avec ton slip dans ma poche pour sortir. Pense à autre chose si tu ne veux pas que je te frappe ! » « Mais… je trouvais ça romantique moi. » bouda, avec une bouille adorable, Kaname. « Non ! Ne crois pas que je vais tomber dans le piège. C'est non ! »

« Bon d'accord. Je réfléchirai à autre chose. Je vais aller chercher nos repas, il est bientôt midi. A tout de suite, mon ange. » Le Président de la Night Class sortit en lui faisant un clin d'œil ! Dès que la porte fut refermée, Zéro soupira, la vie allait vraiment être dur avec lui comme petit-ami.

Il ne fallut pas plus de cinq minutes au Kuran pour revenir dans la chambre. Cependant, il serait revenu plus tôt encore si Kaien ne l'avait pas stoppé deux minutes pour lui faire un sermon pour sa fille. La réponse du vampire ne tint qu'en trois mots : légende Kuran-Kiryu. A ça, le directeur Cross ne put rien répondre, car comme le parfait chasseur qu'il était, il connaissait cette fameuse histoire, et il ne pouvait rien y faire bien entendu.

Soit dit en passant, l'adulte parvint à calmer Yûki et son traumatisme, il la confia à sa meilleure amie Yori, et la laissa se reposer. De l'autre côté du campus, nous retrouvons deux beaux garçons partageant un délicieux repas. Une fois qu'ils eurent tout mangés, ils déposèrent les plateaux sur une table de chevet, et restèrent enlacés sur le lit, savourant le calme.

« Ah, j'y pense, je suis passé dans ma chambre en coup de vent tout à l'heure. Et voilà, ce que tu devras toujours garder pour ne pas qu'on te courre après. » déclara Kaname « Oui, j'ai largement à faire avec toi. » répondit un Zéro taquin.

Ne tenant pas compte de la petite pique de son homme, Kuran passa au cou de son vis-à-vis un joli pendentif, simple avec juste une petite pierre, un lapis-lazuli, comme ornement. « Merci. C'est très beau. » commenta le Kiryu. « Content qu'il te plaise, surtout qu'il te va très bien. » Ils s'embrassèrent doucement pour se remercier mutuellement.

« Au fait, Kaname, je n'y pense que maintenant, mais j'ai toujours une petite question. Pourquoi j'avais mal quand on me touchait, et pas avec toi. Ca a un lien avec le fait que tu es mon compagnon ? » demanda l'argenté. Le brun sourit et lui répondit : « Exact, dès lors que tu reçois ton héritage, tous ceux qui te touchent te font mal tant que tu ne trouves pas ton compagnon. Mais juste la première fois, comme un avertissement si tu veux. » « Ah ! D'accord, c'est vrai que j'ai eu mal avec tout le monde. Même si avec Akatsuki, et l'autre qui m'a sauté dessus lors de ma fuite, la douleur était encore plus forte vu la force qu'ils avaient. »

« N'y pense plus, Zéro-chan. Je vais tout te faire oublier, comme ça je serais sûr que tu n'iras nulle part. » Un frisson parcourut une fois de plus, l'incube. Il sentait parfaitement aux inflexions de cette voix sensuelle qu'il allait passer à la casserole très bientôt. « Jaloux ? » « Oui. » dit sincèrement le vampire. Zéro en rougit, ça lui faisait plaisir, malgré tout il avait un peu peur pour ça toute première fois.

« Kaname-san, je… je ne suis pas encore prêt. Tu peux attendre, encore un peu ? » Le brun dut freiner ses pulsions, mais il était prêt à cette concession temporaire. « Ok, je peux juste dormir avec toi ? » Son amour hocha la tête et se colla à lui, en guise de remerciement d'être patient avec lui.

Kuran eut un sourire tout sauf innocent à son geste, mais Zéro, qui avait fermé les yeux, ne put le voir. Ils s'endormirent tous les deux même s'il faisait toujours plein jour à l'extérieur. Ils avaient bien le droit de toute façon, c'était le week-end, et on fait ce qui nous plait ces jours-là.

Plus tard, alors que le soleil se couchait à peine, le vampire se réveilla et eut à nouveau un sourire, cette fois triomphant. Ce qui l'avait réveillé, comme il l'espérait, était bien un mouvement de son aimé. Ce dernier était toujours plongé dans son rêve, et quel rêve s'il en jugeait par les frottements et la bosse qu'il sentait contre son corps !

Un autre avantage de la condition de son joli incube, il le séduisait dans son sommeil. En fait, il allait réagir comme ça toutes les nuits s'ils ne s'unissaient pas bientôt. Une sorte de parade nuptiale si on a un compagnon… et un exutoire pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore trouvé leurs âmes-sœurs.

Pour répondre à l'appel silencieux, mais très chaud, de son presque amant, le Sang Pur rua ses hanches contre celles de son homme. Il se contenta de ça quelques minutes avant de le bloquer et de l'embrasser furtivement. C'était à peine un effleurement, ne réveillant guère son partenaire, puis il dériva sur son cou. Sans hésitation, il le mordit et but un peu de sang. Il s'ingénia à refermer la plaie quand il eut fini.

Enfin, il s'entailla un doigt et le porta à la bouche de son argenté. Celui-ci eut un réflexe malgré son sommeil, son nez respira l'effluve et il lécha par habitude. Kaname retira son doigt dès que le sang arrêta de couler. Sa blessure se soignait déjà grâce à la salive de son démon. Un autre pouvoir des créatures des ténèbres, le seul pouvoir commun entre vampire et incube, à part leur beauté.

Une fois ce rite de vampire-calice opéré, le brun amena un peu plus près le corps de son ange. Il couvrit son visage de baisers papillons, et n'épargnant pas non plus le cou offert de quelques suçons. L'argenté gémit dans son sommeil, exposant un peu plus sa gorge à son amant. Celui-ci ne se gêna pas pour dévorer un peu plus la peau sensible et continuer son exploration, descendant plus sur le joli corps à sa merci.

Les petites morsures continuèrent sur les clavicules découvertes, un bourgeon de chair bloqua cependant son avancée. Loin de lui l'idée de maugréer, il happa juste le téton dans sa bouche et le suça avec délice, jouant de ses doigts sur l'autre.

A un moment, un Kuran de plus en plus passionné mordit tendrement la protubérance. Zéro qui commençait à reprendre conscience, dû aux attouchements, ouvrit complètement les yeux, et poussa un léger cri de surprise. Le brun fut ravi que son plan ait encore une fois fonctionné. En même temps qui aurait pu rester indifférent à pareil traitement, même endormi.

« Ah ! Kaname ! Pourquoi ? » demanda faiblement Zéro, gémissant à moitié car son démon personnel continuait sa tâche. Le vampire murmura juste un : « ton corps me l'a demandé » avant de poursuivre son activité. Il mordit de nouveau et s'en suivit un cri de plaisir étouffé. Comme s'il cherchait à se séparer de lui, son argenté lui attrapa la tête. Cependant, devinant aisément ses pensées, Kuran feinta de ne rien voir et léchait toujours avec gourmandise, tétons et poitrine.

De fait, le pauvre incube ne put plus faire un geste, si ce n'est essayer de rapprocher le plus possible la source de son plaisir. Kaname fut extrêmement satisfait de la tournure des événements. Il n'arrêta aucunement son manège, embrassant un peu plus les sens de son partenaire, en aspirant avec force les deux petites pointes dressées.

Un résultat unanime, les geignements erratiques de sa proie étaient une véritable musique enchanteresse pour le beau Sang Pur. Bien vite, exacerbées les boules de chair furent relâchées, et bouche et langue dérivèrent joyeusement vers le sud. Ce fut vite au tour du nombril de subir une attaque impétueuse, mais qui ne s'attarda pas. Apparemment, le but à atteindre était plus au sud.

« Ah, Kana-san, stop. J'avais dit que je n'étais pas prêt. » « Petit menteur, c'est toi qui m'a séduit. Tu ne cesses de ruer tes hanches, je ne peux plus rester de marbre. » répondit le brun, avec un sourire vicieux aux lèvres. « J'ai rien fait, ce n'est pas vrai. » protesta l'autre. « Mais si, tu avais beau être endormi, tu me faisais du charme en te frottant indécemment contre moi. » « Mais, je… »

« Non. Ta parade nuptiale est vraiment trop efficace, je ne suis pas un saint, et je ne l'ai jamais été, Zéro-chan. Et puis maintenant qu'on partage le même sang, on est définitivement liés. » déclara le noble. « Sale obsédé, t'as fait ça pendant mon sommeil, hein ? Ne décide pas de tout comme ça, j'ai mon mot à dire aussi. Et puis arrêtes de me donner des infos au goutte à goutte, c'est déloyal ! »

« Tu n'aurais eu ni l'envie ni la force de m'en empêcher, Zéro. Tant qu'on ne l'aura pas fait, tu m'allumeras, que ce soit de manière consciente ou non. Alors, faisons le maintenant, et puis je te promets que ce sera la nuit la plus magique de ta vie. » L'argenté le regarda un instant, bon avec tout ça il était excité au possible, et c'est vrai qu'avec cet air de luxure qui flottait autour d'eux, il se voyait mal refusé.

« D'accord, mais ça ne fera pas mal, hein ? » Ce sourire ravi et ces yeux plein de confiance allaient vraiment finir par le perdre. « Promis, on peut reprendre, alors ? » Un simple accord et la tête de Kaname vint se perdre entre les jambes de Zéro qu'il écarta d'un geste. « Ah ! Non. » rougit ce dernier à ce mouvement dévoilant impudiquement tout son être.

Son homme ne répondit pas et se contenta de lécher juste autour de l'antre et sur les boules de façon insistante. Zéro chercha à étouffer les sons plus qu'obscènes qui sortaient de sa bouche. Dès que Kaname vit cette position, une main sur son sexe, l'autre couvrant sa bouche, il n'eut qu'une pensée : « Luxure à l'état pur. »

« Je veux t'entendre, Zéro. » murmura-t-il simplement. Il fit donc tout pour que les bruits soient trop forts pour être retenus. Kaname se positionna de façon à pouvoir masser le postérieur de son copain d'une main tandis que l'autre enlevait un membre tremblant de sur l'objet de ses convoitises. Sans hésitation, il entreprit de lécher le pénis sur toute sa longueur.

En quelques coups de langue, Zéro ne put se retenir. Trop pris dans la contemplation de cette… enivrante fellation, sa main bougea toute seule jusqu'aux cheveux de son amant. De là, ses cris d'excitation ne purent être contenus et satisfirent l'appétit pervers d'un vampire fort occupé. Ce dernier lécha, pompa lentement sa proie et la laissa bientôt très humide.

« Hé, hé. Tu es tout dur maintenant Zéro-chan. » L'autre ne put lui répondre, essayant de retrouver sa respiration et d'estomper le rouge de ses joues. Ce temps fut mis à profit par le brun pour lubrifier ses doigts sur cette hampe mouillée. Il fut heureux de voir que l'interstice qu'il convoitait, désormais, était déjà dans un état semblable à la virilité de son petit-ami.

Malgré sen envie pressante, Kaname prit tout son temps pour détendre correctement le joli trou qu'il allait bientôt investir. Il fit pénétrer lentement un de ses doigts, jusqu'à ce que trois d'entre en eux jouent dans l'intérieur chaud et mouillé. Zéro ne s'en plaignit pas, la douleur n'était pas forte, à croire que son amoureux avait enduit sa main de crème.

Mais rien de tout ça, la simple salive du vampire suffisait à détendre et à apaiser les douleurs lors des rapports sexuels. Ce fut donc également sans problème qu'un membre plus volumineux, le sexe de Kaname bien sûr, entra dans l'intimité de l'incube.

Dès lors, les coups de butoir s'enchaînèrent, lentement et réguliers. Et la fièvre du désir augmentant, les allers et retours furent bientôt plus vifs, précis et rapides. Tout cela rendaient les deux garçons extatiques : Kaname se sentait enfin complet en remplissant la cavité intime de son amant, et Zéro profitait au maximum de cet extase, en hurlant son excitation, sa prostate constamment touchée.

Seulement, une fois ne suffisait pas, à aucun des deux. Le Sang Pur ne voulait pas venir tout de suite, aussi il changea les positions. Il se retira de son argenté, et le retourna délicatement. Une fois le dos face à lui, Kuran s'ingénia à lécher la colonne vertébrale, la chute de rein et les fesses, sans épargner la moindre parcelle de peau. Il s'attarda bien sûr sur le haut des lobes pour marquer une fois de plus son territoire, tout en malaxant les miches parfaites qu'il avait sous la main.

« Ah ! Ah ! Kana… me… je n'en… peux plus. » gémit le démon. « Pas tout de suite, Zéro-chan. Retiens-toi encore un peu. » souffla-t-il en réponse. Jugeant qu'il s'était assez amusé à ce niveau-là, le brun se releva, entraînant son homme avec lui. « Regarde. Regarde-toi Zéro-chan, tu n'en seras que plus excité. Te voir si indécent, et si proche de l'orgasme, sera le meilleur moment de cette nuit. »

Kiryu ouvrit donc les yeux, s'interrogeant sur le sens de ses paroles, plus qu'osées qu'il proférait. Il croisa son reflet, le miroir, c'était absolument pervers ! Kuran le mettait devant la débauche incarnée, et c'était rien de moins qu'eux deux dans cette position plus que perverse. Il faisait dos à son amant et le chevauchait, l'imposant pénis de Kaname reprenant possession de son corps sous ses yeux dilatés, et il voyait tout ça à travers le miroir. Il n'aurait pas imaginé être obscène au point que son membre grossisse un peu plus.

« Ah ! Cochon ! » geigna-t-il quand il remarqua que son beau Président regardait également le miroir. « Peut-être mais j'ai des circonstances, j'ai la luxure sur les genoux, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir. » riposta son partenaire. Le vampire amena comme il put le visage de son argenté près de son visage et l'embrassa, continuant ses vas-et-viens foudroyants.

Bientôt, les deux garçons accélérèrent l'allure, leur excitation était au comble et dans une dernière ruade, leurs semences se répandirent. « C'était trop bon, Zéro. Je crois que je ne me passerais pas une journée de faire l'amour avec toi. » « Dans tes rêves, je ne supporterai une nuit comme ça pour l'éternité. Mais, tu as tenu ta promesse, merci. »

Les deux amants reprirent une position plus appropriée à la suite du programme : dormir. Ils n'eurent aucune difficulté à plonger dans le monde des rêves, tant cette chevauchée les avait vidés d'énergie. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés pendant toute la nuit, savourant leurs orgasmes et leur nouvelle vie, auprès de leur moitié.

Cependant, le lendemain arriva vite, et le couple jugea qu'ils devaient faire leur coming-out devant tous. Ce fut donc lors du rite de changement de classe que Kuran se détacha de son groupe et salua son petit-ami en l'embrassant. Forcément, tous furent sur le cul, plus les humains que les vampires cela dit. Car en effet, l'odeur qu'avait laissé l'argenté sur leur chef ne passait pas inaperçu.

Bref, la surprise fut générale, sauf pour une brune et son père qui maugréait dans leur coin, sur un des deux jeunes hommes. Malgré cela, les filles de la Day Class pleurèrent sur les deux beaux mecs, il fallait toujours que les beaux mâles soient gays, ce n'était vraiment pas juste ! Les deux tourtereaux se moquaient complètement de l'avis des autres, ils avaient simplement eu envie de s'embrasser. Deux chaînes avaient scintillés à leur cou à ce moment-là. Cela resta dans cette petite histoire comme la preuve de leur amour.

Fiou ! Fini ! Bon, cette fois, je n'ai pas eu de mal à écrire cet OS, ça a coulé tout seul du début à la fin. Donc, les gens pour cette histoire d'un peu plus de vingt pages, j'attends des reviews. Surtout de ceux qui ont lu et reviewé La destinée des âmes sœurs. J'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas, parce que moi j'ai adoré l'écrire !


End file.
